


One Last Night

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, General, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they leave Hogwarts and the safety of its walls, there is one last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

Title: One Last Night  
Author: MK Malfoy  
Characters: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, James Potter/Sirius Black  
Rating: M+  
Words: 2,393  
Date: Oct. 13, 2008  
Summary: Marauders era fic. RL/SS, JP/SB Before they leave Hogwarts and the safety of its walls, there is one last night.  
Warnings: AU, explicit sexual content, angst  
Disclaimer: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!  
Author's Note: This is for lamenting_quill, who drew amazing art for my fic, "To Live Again." She requested Remus/Severus, which has always been a pairing I like quite a bit. There might be a bit more of James/Sirius though — I had never written them before and I had so much fun.

Sirius opened the butterbeer James handed him and leaned against James's bed. He could feel warm breath on his shoulder, and smiled. He took a large swallow and looked towards Remus's bed. "Where's loverboy? He with Severus again?"

"Yeah. They left about an hour ago," James answered as he played with Sirius's hair. "You're not ever going to get this cut, are you?"

"I didn't have any plans to. Should I?" Sirius leaned his head back a bit more. "I think it needs to be put up. It's hot in here."

James ran his fingers through the silky hair, then braided it and summoned a clasp to keep the hair in place. He then kissed Sirius on the neck. "No, you shouldn't ever cut your hair.

"Then I won't. So, loverboy and Snape didn't think we were good enough to spend their last night at Hogwarts with? Remus should be here to celebrate with us; he and Snape have the rest of their lives to have sex."

James snorted. "They're not having sex. They're taking a walk around the lake; said it would be romantic to do it one last time. Enough to make you want to be sick, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, at least they've found who they'll be with for the rest of their lives. I'd give anything to be able to walk around the lake with Alice, or… with you."

James leaned down, turned Sirius's head towards him, and looked at him for a few seconds. "You know, Sirius. That has to be enough." He let go of Sirius's face and returned his hands to the black hair that was now braided. "I'd imagine you'd want to do a bit more than walk around the lake with Alice."

Sirius summoned his pillow and hit James in the face. "Not everything is about sex, James. I can be a gentleman when I want to."

"Hm, guess that was before I knew you," James said as he ducked another blow from the pillow.

"I think Frank's going to ask her to marry him. Why is it that everyone I want is in a serious relationship?" Sirius looked up and smiled when he saw that James was looking down at him. No one would ever rival him and James when it came to flirting.

"What about that bloke the other night? The two of you looked rather er…involved." James began to massage Sirius's shoulders as he awaited his best friend's answer.

"Joe? Mmm he was good. Oh yeah, do that again, James." Sirius closed his eyes. "We might meet up next week, but he's not who I want to be with. He's just a good way to relieve tension and he makes me see stars." Sirius opened his eyes when he heard the door open. Remus and Severus sauntered through, holding hands, and looking rather ridiculous in their shorts… well, Remus looked okay, but Snape looked scary with his pale bony legs exposed. But, clothes aside, they looked happy and in love. Sirius envied them.

"Who makes you see stars, Sirius?" Remus asked as he grabbed two butterbeers from the top of James's trunk. He plopped down on his bed and handed a bottle to Severus, who sat beside him.

Severus snorted as he opened his and took a swig. "Joe Foster, the Hufflepuff. I think he and Black tried to see how many places they could have sex the other night. Almost scared poor Peter to death when he walked in on them in the Owlery. He told me he really didn't need to see Sirius's backside without pants on. I guess it didn't help that the result of Joe's orgasm was all over Sirius's back."

Sirius grinned at the memory. "I guess Peter missed Joe licking it off; that was er well… never mind. Er how do you know all this, Snape? Not being voyeuristic, are you?"

Severus looked affronted. "I'd rather not ever watch you do anything that involves bodily fluids, Black. I am a Slytherin; I have my ways."

"Yeah, I bet you watched us. Did you get off while Joe sucked me?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't be so crude, Sirius. Joe was a bit er pissed last night and he told us. Before you get all hot and bothered, it was only Snape and me he told. You might be interested to know that he said you are the best he has ever had. He said you were insatiable and that you must have been with loads of people."

James, a frown on his face, turned Sirius's face toward him. "I thought you had given up on men. Why didn't you tell me you had changed your mind?"

"I thought about it, James. I wanted to, really, I did, because well, you know… but it doesn't matter because you're off-limits now, you told me so." Sirius shook off James's hands and pulled away, but only a little. All he needed was a sign and he'd be all over James. Ever since Lily had entered the picture, James had been off-limits as far as sex went, and it hurt Sirius, but he had reasoned that he'd rather have his best friend in his life any way he could.

"Yeah. If she ever caught me with my cock up your arse, neither you or me would have a cock or bollocks. Better you stay safe." James laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. He wanted to say something witty to take his mind off of his thoughts about Sirius. "I might be a bit much for you now anyway; I've improved my technique in the last year. You never did last long and, if you recall the last time we were together, you said never again because I made you come in your pants before my cock was even inside you."

Sirius leaned back into James's hands again and smiled when he felt the clasp being removed. Fingers began unbraiding his hair and massaging his head. "I'll have you know that I've also improved my technique. I bet we'd be hot in bed… er not that we weren't before, but, well, you know what I mean."

James leaned over and whispered in Sirius's ear. "I guess we'll never know since you are being so virtuous and leaving me safe for my girlfriend."

Was that a sign? "Fuck that. I want that cock of yours up my arse." Sirius stood and hopped on the bed behind James, then pulled him down.

Across the room, Severus looked over at Remus. "I can't wait for the show to start." He then summoned two more butterbeers and handed one to Remus as Sirius let out a moan. It looked like James was attacking his neck.

Remus stretched out on the bed and motioned for Severus to join him. "We might as well get comfortable. If they are going to get some, so are we."

Severus got comfortable in front of Remus, and felt his lover spoon him from behind. Then he felt a finger make its way into his pants, but only enough to tease him. It was promptly removed, then Remus whispered in his ear. "I bet you that James will be screaming within ten minutes."

"No. It'll be sooner. Sirius isn't the only one to not be able to last. James never has been one to last very long," Severus said as he moaned when Remus grabbed his cloth-covered crotch. "Merlin, Remus, don't tease me."

"Lily told you that... about James? Please tell me you don't know that from experience."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Me and Potter? That is sick, Remus. Of course she told me. She didn't mean to, I don't think, but I might have mixed her punch with Firewhiskey at the party Saturday."

"You might have?" asked Remus, now nuzzling Severus's neck.

"Mmm more. Oh yeah, there. You're so good. Okay, I did. I wanted to see how much she would say."

"What else did she say about James?" Remus slid a hand into the front of Severus's pants and fondled his cock.

Severus moaned as he threw his head back onto Remus's shoulder. "She knows he's in love with Sirius."

"And she's okay with that? I can't see her accepting that." Remus grabbed his wand and removed their clothing and cast a Silencing Spell around the room.

"No. She's none to happy about it, but she thinks it's a school boy thing; thinks he'll change once we leave Hogwarts." Severus turned over onto his back and let Remus cover him.

"She's s silly girl if she thinks he's going to change." Remus kissed Severus.

For the next ten minutes no one spoke. Moans and grunts filled the room.

Then James screamed. Sirius lapped up everything that James expended, then the two of them lay sated on the bed and listened to the other two, who sounded liked they were getting close.

"Are you sure you want to do this, James? What if Lily finds out?"

"She won't. I know that what I have with her is a good thing. I'd never jeopardize that. But you are the one, Sirius. You've always been the one. I guess we all have to grow up and do what has to be done, but for tonight, you are mine and I am yours." James then kissed Sirius and the two embraced. Their bodies moved against one another in one last dance. James slid into Sirius and groaned at how good it felt. He was soon lost in Sirius's incoherent words.

While James and Sirius were making love one final time, Remus and Severus were continuing to learn each other's bodies. They had the rest of their lives to learn everything about one another.

"I love you, Severus." Remus pulled Severus down on top of him and helped him to slide down over his cock. Remus loved it when Severus rode him.

Severus leant down and kissed Remus. "Please don't ever leave me for a girl, Remus. I couldn't face that." He looked across the room. "You are everything I have ever wanted. No girl on earth could ever take me away from you."

After a few minutes Remus lifted Severus off of him and gently laid him on his back. He then buried himself inside of the other. "You are all I need, Severus. You are man enough for me. Why would I ever want a woman?"

Five minutes later, Severus screamed.

Three minutes later, Sirius screamed.

Six minutes later, Remus screamed.

Ten minutes later, all four Seventh Years sat beside each other on James's bed, sipping their butterbeers, each of them looking thoroughly debauched. Each of them looked forward to what the future held, but there would always be aspects of Hogwarts that they would miss.

Sirius would miss his popularity. Before he had come to Hogwarts, he had been the outcast in his family and had thought he would never amount to anything. Now, after seven years, he was the most popular male at Hogwarts, he had found out he was not as stupid as his parents had told him, and he had met the most amazing person that first day. James would always be the best thing that ever happened to Sirius.

Remus would miss the friendships. He had come to Hogwarts as a Werewolf; he had thought he'd be reviled for what he was, but he had been accepted, at least by the staff and the three people who were seated beside him now. The staff members had even planted the Whomping Willow for him; no one had ever gone to so much trouble for him. Then there was Severus. He had taught Remus that you didn't need a lot to be happy. When Remus had been jealous of James for having so much money, Severus, who had grown up without any money, had taken Remus on a walk around the lake and had told him that he didn't care about fancy dinners and expensive dress robes, and that walks around the lake were memories to be cherished.

Severus would miss the respect. He had come to Hogwarts from an abusive home where he had been told he was stupid and no one would ever love him because he was poor and from the wrong family. He had entered Hogwarts and had, almost immediately, met Remus, who had been about as lost as him. Severus had immediately attached himself to the other. They had rarely been apart since.

And James would miss Sirius. They had both come to Hogwarts with money, and had been a bit haughty because of it. They had each thought they were the best at everything and, from the first day, they had been competitors. One night that competitive nature had led them to things that neither would ever acknowledge outside of Hogwarts. James had then met Lily, whom he could acknowledge. She would make him respectable, but James would never fully respect himself; how could he when he was willing to give up the best thing to ever have happened to him? He would never experience such pure love ever again. Sirius would always be the love of James's life.

James summoned the last four butterbeers, opened one, and handed the others to his three best friends. "This deserves a toast: Our last night at Hogwarts. I think Severus should give it; he is the only one who isn't Gryffindor. It's time a Slytherin was brave."

A quip like that would have normally incited a few choice words from Severus, but he took the words James said as they had been intended. He raised his bottle as did the others. "While we are leaving this school and this room, no one will ever be able to take the memories from us. We were four boys, now we are four men who will forever share a bond that no one will be able to take away. And no matter what, we will always be there for each other, no matter the situation, because we love each other. Perhaps it's not normal for men to say that, but it's true. I love each of you and nothing will ever change that. Long live Hoggy-Hogwarts!"

"Long live Hoggy-Hogwarts," said the other three.

Within half an hour, all four boys were asleep, slumped over each other.


End file.
